Getting Blondie Back
by starzee
Summary: Caroline trades herself for the cure. Damon is determined to get her back. ONE SHOT.


I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

**A/N: Another attempt at a one shot. I'm really bad at them. I always want to make them multi-chapters. If anyone has any ideas for one shots you think I should try writing, please let me know because I really want to practice!**

**Basically, this is what I think would have happened if Caroline went to Klaus and Stefan stayed with Damon when he had the wolf bite. In this, Klaus doesn't need doppelganger blood for hybrids. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Getting Blondie Back<strong>

* * *

><p>Damon felt his veins turn to ice hearing Katherine's words. Stefan's jaw was dropped. Caroline traded her eternity in for the cure to save Damon's life. Her <em>eternity<em>. Forever. Just so he wouldn't die.

"It's really quite pathetic." Katherine sniggered. "Damon, you must be _really _dynamite in bed." She said and both Stefan and Damon glared at her.

"Why would she do that?" Damon muttered.

"You really don't know?" Katherine asked him amused. "Poor little Caroline is just _so_ in love with you and she was so wracked with guilt that you got bitten. She made the mistake of telling Klaus that she would do _anything _for it." Katherine smirked. Damon looked stunned. So did Stefan.

"But her whole eternity?" Stefan asked shocked.

"Well, until Klaus gets bored of her and rips her heart out. That's what he said." Katherine shrugged and the boys just _stared _at Katherine. In _pure _shock.

* * *

><p>Damon couldn't allow it to happen.<p>

He went to Bonnie and told her what Caroline did. Bonnie said that Caroline was no longer her concern considering she teamed up with Klaus. Damon was _livid _at Bonnie for turning her back on Caroline. Bonnie refused to help get her back.

Elena turned her back on Caroline too. Damon pointed out that Caroline was willing to do anything to save Elena's life – Elena said she was fine and didn't need protected anymore. Damon was sickened by Elena and hated her. Elena said Caroline shouldn't have bothered. Stefan was sickened by Elena and hated her. Stefan would have done the same thing to save Damon.

Katherine made some horrible comment about Caroline being pathetic – Stefan ripped her heart out. Caroline saved _his _brother – Stefan felt like Caroline was his hero.

Ric helped though. He helped research. He tried really hard. He was just as happy about Caroline saving Damon so he wanted to help.

The three of them travelled the world. They spoke to witches, vampires, they read, they researched... It took them over three years to finally find a way.

All Damon thought about for three years was her. Getting her away from Klaus. Trying to comprehend how she could _possibly _do this after everything he did to her. He was going to save her even if it killed him.

* * *

><p>Caroline was out shopping. Klaus knew by then that she'd always come back. She walked into the house they'd been staying in for the past month. She kicked off her shoes and hung up her jacket neatly.<p>

"Klaus?" She called absently as she wandered into the living room. "I got those outfits you wanted me to get." She called as she set down the bags on the living room couch. Caroline thought it was weird that he hadn't replied. She walked through the door into the kitchen and there sat Damon, Stefan and Ric at the table drinking glasses of bourbon and Klaus was lying on the floor. Dead.

Caroline just stared at them.

"Sorry we took so long." Damon said to her softly.

"We've been looking for a way since the day you left." Stefan said to her and her eyes welled with tears.

"I'm free?" She asked in a small voice and they nodded. "He's really dead?" She asked looking down at Klaus.

"As a dodo." Ric said.

"Am I dreaming?" She whispered and they all felt broken hearted at her saying that. Damon felt _so _guilty.

"No. He's really dead." Stefan said to her softly.

"Thank you." She said to them then burst into tears and ran out of the room. Stefan nudged Damon to go after her and Damon looked at him like he was crazy. He was _terrible _at comforting people. Stefan gave him 'the look' and Damon sighed then stood up and followed her. He found her upstairs sitting on a bed, crying into her hands. Damon walked forward and lifted her to her feet and she instinctively cowered a little which made him feel even worse considering Klaus had obviously been bad to her. He gently pulled her into his chest and hugged her tightly and a short while later she returned the hug. She'd forgotten hugs. She'd forgotten affection.

"I'm so sorry it took us so long, Caroline." He whispered.

"You came for me." She replied. "That's what counts." She said.

"I promise I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again." He said soothingly and she sobbed a little at him saying that. "You should have just let me die." He said rubbing her back softly and she shook her head.

"No." She replied and he only held her tighter.

* * *

><p>Caroline wanted to get out of London as fast as possible. She swore she would never go back there. Damon asked her where she wanted to go. She said anywhere with snow. Klaus hated snow, so she wanted snow.<p>

The four of them went up to the north of Sweden. The three men noticed that she was a shell of her former self. Everything frightened her. The smallest touch made her flinch. She never asked for anything. She never spoke unless spoken to. She didn't ask any questions about anything. She never complained about anything. She wore as many clothes as possible from her feet to her neck.

She cried a lot. She cried the first time Stefan gave her a blood bag because she never had to kill anyone ever again. Stefan hugged her and told her that she was so brave and she was his hero and he'd be eternally grateful to her. He told her how much he'd missed her.

She cried the first time Damon snuck into her room at night and he just held her while she tried to get some sleep because she finally felt safe. She never slept alone again after that night and he never tried anything, he just cuddled her.

Damon was determined to fix her. She'd once annoyed him for being so bubbly and happy all the time – it only annoyed him because he never felt that happy about anything. But he longed for her to be that again. He longed for her to be that feisty little blonde vampire who threw him down the hall and told him he sucked. He longed for her to tell him he was an ass. He longed for her to roll her eyes at something he said and tell him to get over himself. He wanted her to be happy again.

Stefan and Ric were quite surprised at Damon's plan. His plan was for all three of them to talk to her as much as possible, touch her affectionately as much as possible and _annoy _her as much as possible until she was used to all of it again. Damon knew _just _how to annoy Caroline to the point she'd want to slap him. Stefan and Ric were sceptical but Damon practically demanded them to do it because he knew it would work.

So, when she and Ric would watch a movie, he'd put his arm over her shoulders. When she and Stefan would go shopping, he'd take her arm in his or get her to take his arm. Damon just touched her constantly. He'd poke her in the side to tickle her and the first time he got a giggle he actually thanked _God_. He'd kiss her cheek and tell her she looked beautiful. He'd push her into the snow and play fight with her. Damon didn't do things half way. The first time he pushed her into the snow, a flash of fear crossed her face but Damon ignored it and threw a snowball at her then ran off laughing which made her smile a little at him acting like such a kid. By the tenth time he pushed her into the snow, she grabbed his arm on her way down and he landed in the snow with her and they both laughed.

Slowly but surely, Damon's plan was working and Stefan and Ric were a little surprised. After two months of being up in Sweden, Caroline didn't cry anymore, she didn't flinch when someone touched her anymore, she slowly stopped covering herself up so much and swapped her long sleeve high neck sweaters for t-shirts, she wasn't afraid of every little noise anymore.

Stefan and Ric had been going with the talking and touching part of the plan but they were _not _trying to annoy her. Damon was. He was snarkier than ever. He made ridiculous comments about everything that made Ric and Stefan want to stake him. Almost three months after they rescued her, Damon made a comment about some terrible chick movie Caroline was watching and she rolled her eyes and told him to stop being an ass and shut up. Damon full on _grinned _at Stefan and Ric at that comment and they had to stop a laugh at him being so happy about being called an ass. Damon only took it up a notch and annoyed her _more_.

Five months after they rescued Caroline, Stefan and Ric were out skiing and Caroline stayed in so Damon stayed with her. He'd been annoying her all morning, all afternoon and in the evening, Caroline decided to make dinner. She felt like spaghetti Bolognese so she was making the sauce. Just as she turned back to the sauce she saw Damon sticking a finger into it and tasting it.

"That's pretty terrible. Needs more pepper if you're actually going to eat it." He commented and she glared at him.

"God you're so annoying!" She exclaimed and he chuckled. He was getting through.

"How so?" He asked her amused.

"It's like you're purposely trying to annoy the hell out of me! Jesus Christ Damon, get over yourself and go annoy someone else! I'm busy!" She yelled and he grinned at her. "What the hell are you so happy about?" She asked him annoyed and he cupped her cheek and kissed her. Caroline looked stunned speechless when he pulled away and he smirked at her.

"I'm happy about the fact that you just yelled at me." He smirked and she looked at him confused.

"Why would you _want _to be yelled at?" She asked him like he was stupid and he chuckled.

"Because that's what we do. I annoy you and you yell at me." He smirked and realisation washed over her.

"You've been annoying me on purpose." She said and he shrugged.

"I want Blondie back." He said to her and she sighed. She understood what he was talking about.

"I know I wasn't myself when you found me. It was hard... but I think I'm slowly getting back to normal." She said to him and he nodded.

"I know." He smiled. "Why do you think I'm so happy about you yelling at me?" He smirked and she chuckled in understanding.

"Then why the hell did you kiss me?" She asked confused and he shot her a devious look. He grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up onto the counter top then cupped her cheeks and kissed her again. Damon was _not _being delicate with her like the other two. He refused to treat her like she was made of glass. He knew she was stronger than that. Caroline kissed him back and Damon noticed that she wasn't remotely afraid of him. When he grabbed her, she didn't look at all frightened. He was happy about that. He pulled away and smirked at her again.

"Because I want to." He replied and she sighed.

"Don't mess me around." She said to him.

"I won't." He replied sincerely. "So how about instead of that awful so called 'Bolognese', you go put a dress on and we'll go into town for dinner?" He asked her with a smirk.

"Is that your snarky way of asking me out?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Mmhmm." He nodded.

"Fine." She said amused. "But you're not getting any tonight." She smirked and he laughed at her saying that.

"Oh, I don't know, Miss Forbes, I can be very charming when I want to be." He teased her and she giggled.

"Guess you'll just have to prove that because I can't imagine it." She teased back and he laughed.

* * *

><p>Two months later, the four of them had been in the north of Sweden for just over seven months. Caroline discovered just <em>how <em>charming Damon could be and he'd barely left her side since their first date. He was still snarky and an ass but he was totally head over heels for the little blonde and Caroline knew it.

Caroline stood looking out the window while the guys sat watching a movie. It had been snowing heavily for a couple of days so skiing wasn't any fun and the village was snowed in. Caroline was bored of the snow. She didn't need the snow anymore.

"You know, we should totally ditch the snow and go somewhere tropical." Caroline commented and the guys smiled softly knowing she was back to normal. "I think tons of sunshine sounds awesome right about now." She commented and the guys glanced at each other with matching grins.

"Then let's get the hell out of this ice box." Damon smirked and she gave him a big warm smile that made his stomach flutter.

He was so glad to have his Blondie back.


End file.
